Just a Little Girl
by StrangeAndInsane
Summary: Fine was on her deathbed when the queen of Kitaria gave her a second chance at life. She now works as an assassin and bodyguard for the monarchy and is seen as a tool of destruction. Fine, however, is still a little girl at heart and wants nothing more than her "sister's" love and approval. AU (Rating may go up) Fine/?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: What's this? I'm actually writing a Fine-centered fanfic? I figured maybe writing out of my usual routine could prove beneficial for me. But Rein still plays a key part in this. I'm taking baby steps. Pairings for this are still undecided and I'm not leaning to anything particular. It'll probably be by how my writing turns out and/or what you guys prefer.

So I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

_-.-.-.-.-_

"_Your majesty, please just pick one."_

_Who's talking?_

"_Isn't the Bloodsworth Family enough?"_

"_The Bloodsworth head is for specific purposes, this one will follow you around."_

"_I thought you said whoever I picked would be an assassin? That sounds like a bodyguard…"_

_What?_

"_Haha, wow, the __**smartest woman alive**__ is getting outsmarted by a little girl."_

"_Shut it Bloodsworth. Look your majesty, just pick one, it'll serve as both."_

"_Why?"_

"_I've already explained it time and time again so stop being difficult and pick one!"_

_What are they talking about? Pick one?_

"_If you're too slow they'll all die and we'll have to wait for more!"_

_Die? That's right…I'm dead right? No. I __**want**__ to be dead._

_Mommy, daddy, sister, they all died. I want to be with them._

_Why am I not dead? _

_I opened my eyes and I saw a little girl. It was blurry, but I think she's a girl. She's the same age as me, ten, I think. She looks small like me._

"_Are you dead?" She asked._

"…_I…want…to…die…" I said. I think I did anyway…_

"_Why?"_

"_Mommy, daddy…sister…"_

"_Would they want you dead?"_

"_No…"_

"_Then don't say you want to die. It's like disrespecting your family."_

"…_Huh?"_

"_This one." She pointed at me and then everything went black…_

*.*.*.*

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

"Don't focus on the brain if they're more than six hundred meters from you; in the real world you won't have the luxury of taking precise aim. Shoot anywhere, the stomach would be preferable though."

"Yes."

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

_-.-.-.-.-_

_I opened my eyes and saw the girl again. This time I could see her better. Sky blue hair, sea green eyes. It's pretty. I haven't been to the sea since I was six…_

"_You're alive now, be thankful." She told me._

"_O-okay."I answered._

"_Change." She handed me a bag and left. I looked at the room I was in. It was all white. Like a hospital. I was wearing a hospital gown too. I opened the bag and I saw a pink, red, and white long sleeved dress and red heels. I put the dress and heels on. They're hard to stand in._

_I heard a knock on the door. I walked with wobbly steps to the door. The girl was there._

"_You don't look too bad. Now your hair, sit down on your bed." I went back to my bed._

"_We'll work on that walk." She came up to me and fixed my hair in two curly twin tails. _

"_There, your name is Fine now."_

"_Fine?"_

"_I don't care what your name was before, it's Fine now. You'll obey my words as law, understand?"_

"_Huh? But…"_

"_I want a yes answer."_

"_Oh…okay…"_

"_Excellent. You'll be trained as an assassin alright?"_

"_O-okay…"_

"_I'm glad you are quick on the uptake. William! She's all yours." The girl left and in came a man. He had blonde hair and green eyes. He smiled sadly at me._

"_Sorry about her majesty. You'll warm up to her, promise. Now, I'll be your trainer, William."_

"…_Okay…" Do I have a choice? After I spoke to that girl I know now that's a no…_

"_Follow me to the training grounds." He grabbed my hand and I stumbled around as I walked._

"_I told her you wouldn't be able to walk, much less fight, dressed like that, but it's what her majesty wants. She spent a lot on those too."_

"_She did?"_

"_She did."_

_Is she nice? Is she mean? I can't tell anymore…_

*.*.*.*

"Back from training, Fine?" A girl with red hair in a ponytail and red eyes smiled as Fine came into their room.

"Yeah." Fine nodded, "You too, Elsa?"

"Yup." She grinned, "It's difficult isn't it?

"Uh-huh." Fine responded.

"It's even worse for you because you're wearing that dress and those heels when you fight and train."

"That's because…sister wants me to wear these when I go out with her so I have to learn to fight in them too…"

"…The love and approval of the one we hold dear…of our savior…that's all any of us want right?"

Fine nodded.

_-.-.-.-.-_

_He took me to a place where I saw more kids like me. _

"_They are all assassins and bodyguards for a member of the monarchy. They'll be training with you. However, you're the queen's, so you have to be the best. Understand? Failure will not be tolerated."_

"_I-I understand…" I'm scared. What will happen to me if I fail?_

"_Good!" William smiled, "Let me introduce you."_

"_This is Elsa." He pointed to a girl with red hair in a ponytail and red eyes. She wore white shorts with a frilly thin strapped white shirt and black shoes. She was frowning, like the rest of the kids._

"_This is Mirlo." He then pointed to a short brown haired, purple eyed girl. She wore a teal short dress with light blue leggings and a light blue jacket over her dress. She wore some teal and light blue running shoes._

"_Bright." He pointed to a blonde haired, maroon eyed boy. He wore a long sleeved, turtle necked white coat with white pants. I couldn't see his shirt, but the coat had gold trimming on it and he had on brown shoes._

"_Auler." A teal haired, blue eyed boy was who he pointed to next. He had on a blue hat with gold trimming and a matching blue and gold jacket with blue pants. He had on black boots._

"_And last, but not least, Elizabetta." The final kid was a girl with long black hair and dark green eyes. She wore a light pink and gold trimmed coat with a long sleeved white shirt, a light pink long skirt, and white boots._

"_He...hello."I said._

"_Alright, now let's get training!" William smiled._

*.*.*.*

Fine ran to the throne room to look for a fourteen year old girl with deep sky blue hair and turquoise eyes.

'_She's not here…of course she's not. She doesn't like it here…'_ Fine went through the throne room and to a corridor with marble railing. There she saw the girl staring outside at the blue sky. She looked so melancholy.

"Sister…" Fine timidly called. The girl turned her head and smiled.

"Hey Fine." She got off the railing and went over to her.

"Sister, are we going anywhere today?" Fine asked.

"Not today, but tomorrow…Did you pack your things?" She questioned.

"Yes, I packed everything I'll need sister."

"Excellent."

_-.-.-.-.-_

"_What…what should I call you?" After training I was sent to the blue haired girl. She never told me her name so I asked what I should call her._

"_Rein, it's my name."_

"_Oh…my sister had the same name…"_

"_Do you miss her?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Your sister, do you miss her?"_

"…_Very much."_

"_Then call me sister."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I'm not, nor will I ever be, your __**sister**__, but if it helps you obey me better then I give you special permission to call me sister, but only when we're in private or when one of your fellow assassins and their owners are around."_

"_O-okay…sister…"_

-.-.-.-.-

When I first met her she was somewhere between mean and nice. She's acts a lot nicer now then she did before.

Well…it has been four years since then…

It's been four years, but I still don't know a lot about her. My friends and fellow assassins can normally tell what their owner is thinking now, but no matter how hard I try I never know what Rein is thinking…

"…_**The love and approval of the one we hold dear…of our savior…that's all any of us want right?"**_

Those words that Elsa said echoed through my head. That's right, I want her to recognize me as a friend…as a sister, but I know she sees me as a tool…they all see us as tools. It doesn't matter how nicely they treat us, what they let us call them, or what they tell us to consider them as. It's undeniable that no matter what we'll always be tools to them.

But…

"Fine, let's go. I want to take a walk in the garden." My sister beckoned me.

"Okay!" I smiled and followed her to the garden.

But I still hope the day will come when she finally calls me her _**"sister"**_.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter! My action scenes are terrible I am so sorry…

*.*.*.*

Fine and Rein got off the plane and where immediately escorted to a hotel where royals from other countries would be staying. A meeting for them would be held later that week at the UN base in Gretemis.

However, that was not Rein's main concern.

"One of them is after my life." Rein plainly stated, "I hope you know what you'll have to do Fine."

"Yes sister…" Fine nodded.

"Excellent." Rein smiled, "Then get ready, we plan to go give them a little visit right now."

Fine went over to her bag and unzipped it as Rein began to dial someone's number. Inside the bag was a sniper rifle, combat shotgun, revolver, and machine pistol. Fine took out the machine pistol and loaded it. She hid it in her left sleeve. When she was done, Rein also got off the phone.

"All set?" Fine nodded, "Then let's go."

Leaving their hotel room they went to a higher floor and knocked on room 115's door.

"Who is it?" The heard someone call from behind the door.

"Queen Rein Velius of Kitaria, I was hoping we could discuss that matter you mentioned in one of your letters." After Rein said this she backed away from the door and Fine stood in front of it. She clutched the gun that was still in her sleeve, ready to pull it out. A few minutes passed and the door opened. When Fine saw the face of the Lunaria King…

_**Bang!**_

A bullet was shot through his brain. He fell with a thud and blood began to pool around his head. Fine made her way inside the room and carefully looked around.

_**Ka-chunk.**_

The door to the bathroom opened.

_**Bang!**_

The second the woman stepped out from there she was shot through the chest.

"The king and queen…If my information is correct they shouldn't have brought any of their princes with them." Rein smirked.

_**Bang!**_

"…!" Fine wiped her head around in time to see a bullet scrape past Rein's cheek.

"Then your information was wrong." A young man, about sixteen, with purple hair and indigo eyes scowled at the young queen.

"You're a god awful shot, you know?" Rein grinned as the blood dribbled down from her right cheek.

"Shut up! Why the hell did you kill my parents?" He asked.

"Ugh, I have no time for this, Fine, knock him unconscious." Rein ordered.

"Yes sister." Fine began to walk towards the prince.

"Not a step closer!"

_**Bang!**_

He managed to shoot Fine's shoulder, but she continued to move forward. It was as if she did not even feel it. The prince took a few steps back.

"Stop!" Shade shot another bullet. The second it made contact with Fine's forearm she flung herself forward and using her machine pistol, she struck him on the head causing the young prince to fall.

"Why not kill him sister?" Fine turned away from the unconscious body.

"There's no need for needless bloodshed, it's his parents who I had a problem with. A child shouldn't be dragged down because of their parents' stupidity…Grab him, Ellsweet can take care of the clean up. We'll deal with…I believe his name is Prince Shade." Rein went out the door. Fine picked up Shade and followed Rein out.

*.*.*.*

Shade, Fine, and Rein all went to a hospital nearby where the Duke of Nightingale, Hibiki, was currently conducting surgery on Fine.

"Looks like it'll be easy to patch up; we didn't have to use too much medicine this time either." Hibiki said.

"Good…" Rein commented.

"Don't misunderstand, your majesty, even using a little of that medicine is dangerous. They already had to have large amounts of it infused into their body when they were first fixed up and they need more of it every time they come in to be repaired…Addiction, memory loss, even more complications can occur if we continue to use this medicine, but without a different option we have no choice. Repairing their prosthetics is easy, but the effects it has on their actual bodies is significant." Hibiki explained.

"Yeah…"

"Tell her to be more careful, she might be a cyborg, but she doesn't seem to realize that a cyborg is only half robot. Her human half still very much feels pain even if she doesn't realize it."

"Yeah…"

"Do you really understand?"

"Yes!"

When they finished their conversation and Hibiki finished the surgery on Fine she woke up.

"No taking baths until the new skin fuses to your body alright? It should take…about a week." Hibiki instructed Fine.

"Yes." Fine nodded.

"Perfect, then let us go, Fine, we can have a look around the city." Rein and Fine left the hospital.

"And now to deal with you…" Hibiki turned and headed to a separate room entirely where the prince of Luanaria was currently being held…


End file.
